The Reunion Battle
by EX9
Summary: In the wake of the attack on Konoha, Kakashi decides to see how far his students have come. Short summary as I don't want to spoil anything. Tiny NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone, this is my first story. It's a simple one shot, though I might make it two or three chapters, although I probably won't make it any more than that. I rather make a short story that I'll actually finish, rather than a dead fic. Well, enjoy.

* * *

It was a sunny, crisp morning when Kakashi had called his students to the training grounds. It had been about a month since Tsunade had been made the Fifth Hokage. She had decided to give the Konoha 11 Ninja off of missions for a day, seeing as how she had made simple genins do the missions only chunin and jonin should be doing. Kakashi had called his team for a bit of practice, seeing how many of there missions had been apart, and it was a while since they'd been together. As he sat in a tree on the grounds, reading and taking in the sun, he looked to his left to see Team 7 walking towards the grounds, gear in tow. It looked like Naruto was telling his teammates some wild story. Kakashi shut his eyes.

"_With Naruto, it's probably about some A-rank mission from Lady Tsunade." _The white-haired ninja thought.

Looking back at his students, he saw them below the tree, looking up at him.

He nearly laughed out loud.

He forgot he had actually been on time, no, gotten to the grounds BEFORE his students for once, and this wasn't lost on Team 7.

All three ninja looked at him dumbfounded. Even Sasuke, which was the funniest part in his own opinion.

He leapt off the tree and addressed his students. "Good morning everyone. I decided not to make you wait for me today, seeing how it's been our first day off in a while." Kakashi told them, the shock wearing off there faces.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what did you call us here for? Are you gonna teach me and Sasuke here some mega-jutsu that will beat that slimy snake guy in one hit?" Naruto called out, vibrant and hyperactive as ever. Kakashi addressed the team "Well Naruto, I DO Have something to teach you. First, I'm going to show Sasuke some techniques with the Sharingan. Sakura. You and Naruto go over to that stream. I presume with your excellent chakra control, you can show Naruto how to walk on water."

"Oh, of course I can Sensei." Sakura smiled at her teacher as he walked off to the training dummies with Sasuke. She turned to Naruto with a devilish look in her eye. "Ok idiot, lets go!" She grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to the river, Naruto screaming and twisting the whole way.

* * *

Naruto was still training the water walking technique with Sakura. Only thing was, she wasn't a very good teacher. All was doing was either staring at Sasuke dreamily, or turning to yell at Naruto for walking halfway, then losing control and falling straight in the water.

Although in Naruto's defense, Sakura should have watched him a bit more closely. He just enjoyed the one-on-one time with Sakura. He didn't want to ruin it, so he would make it across, but swim back if Sakura wasn't watching, making it look to Sakura like he failed again if she looked back. If she WAS watching him cross (which was rare) he would go about halfway through the river, feign that he 'lost control' and plop straight in the water.

Which cued Sakura's angry yells.

_Though he is kinda cute swimming around,_ Inner Sakura thought.

She zoned out, staring dreamily as the blond ninja slowly paddled himself across the water. He looked up at the pink-haired kunoichi staring straight at him. He felt himself blush lightly. "Uh, Sakura-chan…?" He muttered shyly.

Sakura noticed him staring back in confusion. _Snap out of it!_ She thought to herself.

"Uh, sorry Naruto. Uh, good job on that one, I'll tell Kakashi-sensei you finished." The Kunoichi said hurriedly, running off to the teacher and student training. "But Sakura, I haven't-" Naruto started as his teammate ran to his sensei. "Oh, whatever." He mumbled.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right sensei?"

Team Seven was standing in front of a dojo. Looking in the windows, the students saw Might Guy and his team, hard at work.

"Sensei, you said this gonna be a super hard A rank mission!" Naruto whined Kakashi, who was reading his Icha Icha book.

_Like he always is.._ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, then lightly slapped his teammate on the back. "Relax, you moron. A sparring match against Lee's team practically is an A Rank mission."

Kakashi nodded. "I never got the pleasure to see you three fighting against Gaara when the Sand-nin attacked the village. Besides Naruto, I thought you were stronger than Lee and his team."

Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm way stronger than those losers! I can take all three of them on at once, sensei! Let's go give 'em hell!" The hyperactive ninja yelled, throwing the door open and pointing at Guy's team.

"Rock Lee! I challenge you and your team to a three-on-three battle!"

The two teams faced across from each other, exchanging looks. Naruto and Lee looked excited and ready to fight, as always. Neji and Sasuke just looked on bored._ Also as always,_ Naruto thought. Sakura exchanged death glares with each opposing ninja, TenTen returning one.

The sensei faced across from each other also, Kakashi reading his favorite novel while Guy looked at him, ready to see who's students were stronger. Kakashi Body Flickered over and whispered to Guy, low so their students couldn't hear. "Alright Guy. The score for our game is 59-59 even. Remember, the deal was whoever got to 60 first wins the bet. So whoever's team wins is 60."

"Right!" Guy exclaimed as the white haired ninja flickered back to his students.

"Ok! The rules are simple for this fight." Guy exclaimed for the students to hear. "This will be a one on one fight. The sensei will pick which student will fight, the other sensei will choose their fighter, and the battle begins. You must make the other fighter unable to continue. You can make him lose consciousness, surrender, or me and Kakashi can end the fight if it's too one sided." Guy concluded. "Got it?" All the genin nodded. "Well Kakashi, how about the first fight is my prodigy against yours? Lee, get in the ring!"

Lee smiled and stepped forward. "Right sensei!" He smirked.

Sasuke let out a small smile to himself as he prepared step up. He and Sakura nearly fainted in shock at Kakashi's next words.

"My prodigy against yours, huh? Okay. Naruto, you're up." Kakashi said evenly.

Even the blonde haired hyperactive ninja was confused.

* * *

AN- Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review, this is my first story! Also, pointing out any errors would be helpful.

Also, I plan to have Chapter 2 out at the latest by next Thursday. But who knows? I might do the second chapter tonight or tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Battle Of The Deadlasts! Part One

Naruto looked sheepishly at Lee from across the dojo. The blond ninja muttered something under his breath, then nervously spoke louder.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, are you s-sure you want me to do this?" The genin said, fiddling with his fingers.

_I've been near Hinata too much, _Naruto noted in his mind.

Kakashi looked intensely (well, as intensely as a ninja with only one visible eye can) at his pupil. After a few seconds, Kakashi smiled and gave Naruto a big thumbs up. "Naruto." Kakashi said, enthusiasm in his voice. "You always want stronger opponents! Harder missions! Well, he's the chance to prove your worth!"

Neji let out a small chuckle as the genin looked at him. "A deadlast against a deadlast? You all act like it's amazing. I'm sure the next fight will be me against the Uchiha. That's the battle you should all be looking forward to." The white-eyed ninja said, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

Suddenly, the Green Beast of Konoha gave Neji a thumbs up and yelled out, "Neji! Please do not forget, it was Naruto who defeated you in the Chunin Exams!"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten, you fool…" The Hyuuga muttered, his teammate oblivious to his tone and the now throbbing vein on his forehead.

Lee looked over to his opponent, a more somber look on his face. "Naruto, allow me to show you the fiery power of my youth! Please, hold nothing back!" The spandex ninja cried out, a little louder than necessary. Naruto nodded. Suddenly, the orange genin began a blaze of handsigns, yelling out " Shadow Clone Jutsu!". A multitude of Narutos surrounded Lee, giving a small smirk as he adjusted to a defense stance. "Come at me now, Naruto!"

As the green genin spoke, the Naruto clones flew at Lee in a seemingly choreographed fashion. They stacked up in a dome around and on top of him, until all that was visible was a grinning bunch of blond ninja.

All of the ninja present were impressed by how quickly Naruto managed to get the upper hand on the taijutsu master (save for Sasuke, instead wearing his trademark permanent scowl).

The real Uzumaki ran atop his dome of clones, jumping high into the air above and grabbing the swinging light. He laughed like a child and yelled out, "Hey Lee! How you doing under my dog pile? How about my newest technique? Time to show you it…"

The blonde ninja jumped down, head first as he flew at the pile. "**Uzumaki Diver Bomb!"**

Suddenly, the two teams gasped. Not at Naruto, but at his doppelganger dome.

"**Leaf Whirlwind!"**

The Narutos on the bottom of the dome flew back at Lee's signature ground kick, and the whole structure of the dome began to fall apart. The real Naruto tried to avert his course, but it was useless. Lee had the advantage now!

Suddenly, as Naruto can close to crashing into Lee, he jumped up.

"**Leaf Rising Wind Kick!"**

All Naruto could do was spit out blood as the green beast sent him spiraling into the wall.

Hey Guys! Sorry about how short this chapter is, but my family wound up taking a surprise trip this week, and I just got back today. Just be glad I was able to upload this much! I was gonna make Ch. 2 one part, but seeing how we went on a trip, consider this a 'sneak peek'. Part two will probably be much longer, and hopefully I'll have it done by Tuesday, or Wednesday at the latest.

**BTW-** NaruIno fans, I have a story after this one in progress that will be uploaded after this one! Chapter one is already complete. I will, however, finish this story before uploading it. Thanks, come back next week for more!


End file.
